Army Wives: A Mother's Love
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: Hi this is my first time posting on this site and writing about Army Wives so please be gentle but suggestions are welcome. This is about Jeremy abusing his mother but will have other storylines as well. Oh and I don't own them. Some events changed. enjo
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

**Chapter One: The Secret**

Denise Sherwood raced into her home slamming the door behind her. She threw her keys on the table and sat down. She put her delicate fingers over her face and tried to push back her tears. She heard him come in and automatically tensed.

"I got my letter today. I got into West Point."

"Are you going to go?" Denise asked her eighteen year old son Jeremy.

"I don't really want to. What do you think?" Denise stood up and faced her son. Jeremy had his arms crossed in a very hostile manner. He could probably care less what she thought but since her husband was fighting the war in Afghanistan she had to speak for him. And Frank would want his son to go to West point. It was an honor to get accepted. For both father and son. But if there was anything Jeremy hated more than his fathers choices for his life was being his father.

"I think you should go but it is your decision. I know your father really wants you to go." Jeremy grabbed her arm hard making her flinch.

"What did you just say?" he asked angrily.

"Your father just wants what's best for you. He thinks that it would be a good experience for you. West Point is about honor." Jeremy brought his hand back and hit her hard. If his hand hadn't been gripping her arm tightly she would have fallen to the floor. She brought her free hand to her face and felt a cut on her cheekbone.

"I am not my father! Maybe I don't want to be in the army! Maybe I don't want to go to West Point! I don't care what Dad thinks about this issue." Denise tried to pull her arm away put his grip only shifted to her wrist. She felt like her bone might snap in half.

"I know you're not your father. You are Jeremy my son your own person. Whatever you decide to do I'll stand by you. You can go to whatever school you want. Please just consider West Point." His grip tightened and she yelped. "Please Jeremy you're hurting me. Please let go" Jeremy finally did let go and she nursed her throbbing wrist.

"Thanks for saying you'll stand by me. I know you will."

"Of course I will you are my son and I love you. I just want you to be happy" Jeremy hugged her and Denise held back her scream of pain and hugged him back. She did love him. She didn't know how after what he kept doing to her. Hitting her when his anger got out of control. But she was his mother and he was a sweet loving son when he wasn't angry.

"I love you too mom. I'm sorry about hitting you I just got mad." Denise smiled.

"I know" After Jeremy left she got back in the car and drove one handed to the hospital.

Claudia Joy walked into the hospital to get her daughters medical forms. She needed them for a job by tomorrow. She walked up to the nurse at the nurses station and smiled upon seeing a familiar face.

"Hello Joyce how are you this evening?"

"Just wonderful Claudia Joy thank you. I'll go get your forms but first you're friends with Denise Sherwood right?" Claudia Joy's heart sped up.

"She's my best friend is she here is she all right?" The nurse grabbed her hand to calm her.

"She's fine. She came in saying she slammed her wrist in her car door. But how are things at home?"

"Fine. I mean Frank just got deployed but other than that."

"Wait the husband isn't home?"

"He left with the last deployment. Why are you sure she's all right?" The nurse leaned over the counter and spoke softly.

"Her wrist is sprained but she has a cut on her cheek. She told us she walked into a wall. She has got to be pretty klutzy to walk into a wall and slam her wrist into a door. And she would have had to slam the door pretty hard to do that kind of damage." The nurse picked up Claudia Joy's wrist. "Not to mention her bruised wrist looks like this."

"A hand print?" The nurse nodded.

"It looks like she took a beating. Generally we expect it to be the husband but if he's not here he certainly can't hurt her from across an ocean. Is there anyone else you can think of?"

"No everyone loves Denise. I don't understand how someone could hurt her." After a pause Claudia Joy added "Can I see her?" Joyce smiled.

"Off course. Maybe you can convince her to let you drive her. How she got here with a wrist she can barely move is beyond me. She's in room 18 let me know if you find out anything." Claudia Joy nodded and raced to her friends room.

Pamela knocked on Roxanne's door quickly.

"T.J. don't touch that!" Came Roxy's voice from inside. Pamela smiled. Been there done that. Finally the door opened. Roxy smiled when she saw Pamela. "Hey come in. I'll be ready for dinner in just a few." She turned and walked into the small house leaving the door open for Pamela to enter. Pam entered the house and saw the two little boys watching T.V. Finn looked up and smiled.

"Pam!" he shouted running up and hugging her. T'J followed his younger brother and gave her a hug also. "Guess what we get to sleep at your house tonight. Can we have ice-cream for dinner again?"

"Ice-cream?" came Roxy's voice chuckling from the bathroom.

"Hey my kids like it your kids like it and its easy."

"Can't argue with that logic" Roxy emerged from the bathroom and kissed both her sons. "Trevor we're leaving. Drop the kids off at Pam's before you leave."

"Okay love you!" shouted Trevor from another room. The girls walked out and went to the Hump bar for dinner. Oblivious to what was happening just across the fort.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tea Party

**Chapter Two: The Tea Party**

Claudia Joy walked Denise to her door and hugged her goodnight. She got into her car and watched her best friend walk into the house. She waited a few minutes just looking at the stars. It was a beautiful clear night. There were so many stars. Claudia Joy was ripped from her thoughts by her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Michael. Where are you?"

"I ran into Denise at the hospital tonight."

"Is she okay?"

"She fine. She has a fractured wrist and a pretty nasty cut on her cheek. She said she walked into a wall yesterday and then slammed her wrist in a car door today."

"You don't believe her?"

"Not for a minute. Denise doesn't walk into walls or slam her wrists in car doors. Beside the nurse told me that it would be really hard to hurt your wrist that bad with a car door unless its intentionally done to you."

"Which nurse was it?"

"Joyce she said she thought someone might have done this to Denise."

"Claudia Joy" Michael said exasperated. He sighed sometimes the gossip just got to be too much. And his wife believed Joyce Cummings of all people. Her sister was beaten by her husband and now every woman that came into the ER with a bruise or cut or anything for that matter had to be abused. "Joyce thinks everyone is being abused by their husbands. Besides Frank is in Iraq."

"I wasn't thinking Frank."

"Then who? Claudia Joy! Jeremy is a teenage boy who loves his mother. You've seen them together. Now that woman is going to have it spread all over post that Denise Sherwood is getting abused by tomorrow. Denise doesn't need you adding to it. You're her best friend she doesn't need—"

"You're right Michael I am her best friend and I would never forgive myself if I decided to turn the other cheek and she ends up seriously hurt. You can understand that can't you?"

"Yea I can understand that"

Denise looked at herself in the mirror. Claudia Joy was throwing another tea party and had invited her. Claudia Joy hated these things almost as much as Denise did. But Claudia Joy did them for the wives and her husband and Denise went for Claudia Joy. After greeting everyone Claudia Joy and Denise would slip away inside to just enjoy each others company as best friends do.

But that was what Denise was worried about today. She was worried that Claudia Joy would bring up how Denise got hurt. She knew that her friend didn't buy her story. Oh well she couldn't hide forever. Jeremy was thankfully not home for the next twenty-four hours. His friend was throwing a graduation party and Jeremy was sleeping there afterwards. It would be nice. She could invite Claudia Joy to spend the night so they could have one of there girl nights no kids allowed or she could just spend a peaceful night at home and pretend they were a normal family. That her son hadn't fractured her wrist. Whatever she decided to do it would be a nice night either way.

She checked herself in the mirror once more before leaving the house. Time to face the wives.

Pamela and Roxy walked into the yard at Claudia Joys house. They picked a table far from the others and sat down.

"So who's got your kids today?" Pam asked.

"Trevor. He's taken 'em to see the planes today. How 'bout yours?"

"Chase. He's taking them shopping for a goodbye present. He might have to get deployed earlier than expected. I just hope I don't come home and he's bought them a pony or a dog" Roxy laughed.

"A dog? What's wrong with a dog?"

"They pee and poop all over your house and they bark giving you headaches. My kids are welcome to get one when they're older but they aren't old enough to take care of it yet. I would end up taking care of it and I just don't have the time. In fact I'd rather he bought them a pony. At least then I could ship it off to a stable and bring the kids to see it every once and a while."

"Your hilarious you know that?" Both women erupted in a fit of giggles.

Claudia Joy looked around for Denise but had yet to see her arrive. She thought for a moment she might not come but banished it from her mind. Denise knew she couldn't survive these things by herself. Denise always came to her tea luncheons. No she wouldn't let her down. And sure enough Denise came walking up the lawn towards her.

"Oh thank god I was starting to loose hope" Claudia Joy said laughing giving her friend a hug. Denise laughed with her.

"I know you can't get through these without someone sane by your side. So how long 'till we can slip away?" Claudia Joy smiled brightly.

"Soon I hope. I really want to talk to you." Denise looked at the ground and made her decision. She looked her friend in the eye.

"And I really want to tell you the truth about my wrist" Claudia Joy nodded solemnly and hugged Denise again.

"I'm here for you"

The time finally came when the party had gotten to the point where the two women could talk inside without interruption. They were sitting on the couch silently. Neither one knew how to start the conversation. Finally Claudia Joy took Denise's hands and asked the question she had been wanting to know since she had found Denise at the hospital two nights ago.

"Who hurt you?" Denise looked her friend in the eye trying not to cry. She looked away in shame. "Denise I will never pass judgment on you. The only person at fault here is whoever hurt you. You are my best friend and I am here for whatever you need. Please tell me who hurt you?"

"I'd like to know that too." Michael's voice sounded from the door way. "You're husband isn't here to protect you right now. Let me fill in for him until he gets back." Denise nodded and let a tear slip from her blue eyes.

"Jeremy" she whispered. Claudia Joy could barely hear her but when she did she took Denise into her arms. Feeling the warmth and comfort of her best friend's arms she let out a sob.


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Night In

**Chapter Three: Girls Night In**

"Hey where did Claudia Joy and Denise go?" Pam asked Roxy after a while of not seeing them. "I hope nothing's wrong. We tend to have bad luck at these tea parties now" Pamela chuckled remembering going into labor at the last one. "I'm surprised Claudia Joy even invited me to this one" Roxy laughed.

"Well you aren't pregnant this time so I guess maybe she thinks she has nothing to worry about."

"Shut up. You don't think its just a little weird that the hostess of this party is gone?"

"They probably just went somewhere to talk. I heard Denise was in the hospital last night. Claudia Joy is probably just worried. They are best friends after all."

"Yea I guess. Is that why she had on the brace today?" Roxy nodded. "Poor woman is going to be the talk of the post for days. Finally I'm yesterday's news." Roxy smiled and playfully swatted her arm.

"Hey Denise is our friend. We want either Lenore Baker or Marylyn the talk of the post."

"True. I would love nothing more than to see Marylyn have a taste of her own medicine. We should spread a rumor"

"But then we'd be no better than her"

"Oh yea. Okay so we'll just wait patiently and hope for the best." After a short pause Pam turned serious. "Do you think you and I will be like Claudia Joy and Denise friends for years and years?" Roxy took her hand.

"Plan on sister"

After returning to the party and spending another three hours showing off fake smiles and carrying on polite meaningless conversations with people they barely knew Claudia Joy and Denise finally were alone again. They were standing outside Denise's house laughing at some of the conversations they had to endure at the party. As Denise reached for the door Claudia Joy stopped her.

"Maybe you should stay at our house tonight and tomorrow night or at least let me stay here" Denise smiled at her friends concern.

"I appreciate the offer but Jeremy isn't home until tomorrow afternoon. His friend invited him to spend the night. I'll be fine. But I was thinking of doing a girls night. Maybe we could invite Pamela and Roxy to join us." Claudia Joy smiled at the fact Jeremy wasn't home and that they were going to have a girls night. They hadn't done that in ages.

"I'd like that"

Twenty minutes later the house was filed with laughter as story after story was told. Roxy, Pam, Claudia Joy, and Denise were having a great time. They had popcorn out and had played truth or dare. Claudia Joy and Denise hadn't played that since they were teenagers.

"So Denise you've lived in one post or another your whole live?" Roxy asked astonished. Denise nodded.

"My father was in the army until he retired a little while after Frank and I got married. He was so happy when I told him I was marrying a soldier. In his mind that was the worthiest man for his daughter. That was until he actually met Frank. Now he's living the good life in Florida with my mother."

"He didn't like Frank?" Pam laughed knowing it was common for a father to not like his daughters husband but it was still funny to hear the fathers reasons.

"Frank was a little different back then. We met when he came into the ER with a broken arm and leg. But he was happy as can be. He told me he just won a bet with his buddies that he could jump off a water tower and live." The room erupted with laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me" Roxy said through her laughter.

"I swear it he had his buddies and the prize money to prove it. I told him he was the most foolish man I had ever met. And he looked at me and he said I was the most beautiful woman he had ever met."

"Awe" The girls said in unison. Denise smiled.

All four girls ended up sleeping in Denise's living room that night. Claudia Joy and Denise slept on the couch the foot rests pulled out and the other two girls slept in the two easy chairs. Denise woke first and looked around her living room. It was a mess. She quietly got up and took all the glasses and bowls to the kitchen. She heard someone get up and saw Claudia Joy walk into the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?"

"About five minutes."

"It was really nice having a girls night again. I've missed just hanging out. Not having to worry about anything. We should do it again. The four of us" Denise smiled and nodded.

"I'd really like that. Of course next time I'm going to be prepared and have blow up beds ready." Claudia Joy laughed. The other two woke up about ten minutes later.

"So I think we need to top off this little get together with breakfast at a restaurant. What'd y'all say about getting ready and meeting down at the breakfast joint just outside of the post?" Roxy asked. Everyone agreed and headed home to get changed. Denise took a shower and was just about to leave when Jeremy opened the door.

"Hi sweetie how was the party?"

"Great. And don't worry there was no beer or drugs. Andy's parents are about as strict as you and dad." Denise laughed.

"Good my kind of parents. Well I'm going to breakfast with some friends have you eaten?"

"Yea I'm good. I think I'm going to just watch some TV maybe take a nap. Oh and mom do you know why Mr. Holden wants to see me?" Denise's heart sped up. She tried to keep the fear and nervousness out of her voice but failed miserably.

"No w-why would I know why? Maybe he just wants to talk to you to see how you're doing. He promised your father he would look out for us when he was gone so I'm sure that's all." Jeremy's eyes darkened.

"You told him didn't you?" he asked grabbing her arms hard.

"Ow" Denise yelled out at the sudden pain. "No I didn't tell him"

"Then you told Claudia Joy and she told him. Who do you think you are? Just because I don't want to go to West Point you're going to betray me?"

"No I wasn't-"

"Shut up!" Jeremy yelled covering her mouth with his hand and pushing her against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you but you make me. If you would just stop doing stupid stuff like this then I wouldn't get so angry and loose my temper!" Denise tried to get his hand away form her mouth but he held strong. As Jeremy continued to yell at her Denise's mind raced. He was hurting her and she knew she had to get him away from her. Usually given enough time he would realize what he was doing and stop. But that time in between was getting longer and longer. Panicking she kicked him in the knee. He yelled out and let go of her. Denise tried to run for the safety of outside but he caught her by her fractured wrist. Denise screamed in pain. "Shut up!" Jeremy shouted shoving her. Denise fell and her head hit the corner of her coffee table. She was out cold in an instant. "Oh god mom? Mom!?" Jeremy saw her breathing and went to call for help. He stopped before he reached the phone and realized that Mr. Holden would know it was him. Changing his mind Jeremy ran out the door and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4: Just One Bruise

**Chapter Four: Just One Bruise**

The three girls waited at the breakfast place for Denise to arrive. She was twenty minutes late and she wasn't answering her house or cell phone. Everyone was starting to get worried. Especially Claudia Joy who knew that Jeremy could have hurt her.

"We've waited long enough. I'm going over there to make sure she's okay." Claudia Joy said standing up.

"We'll come with you" Roxy said as she and Pam stood up. Claudia Joy got to the house first and barely put her car in park before she shot out and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She heard Pam and Roxy come up behind her.

"Maybe we just missed her and she's on her way to the restaurant" offered Pam. Claudia Joy shook her head. She tried the door and it was unlocked. She opened the door and gasped. Denise was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god Denise!" She said racing to her best friend. The two other girls followed. "She's breathing."

"Should we call an ambulance?" before Claudia Joy could answer Denise began to stir in her arms. She opened her eyes and saw Claudia Joy's terrified expression. She tried to sit up but felt herself black out again.

"Sweetie don't try to move. Do we need to call the hospital?" Claudia Joy asked her friend.

"No I just need an ice pack."

"What happened? Did he do this to you?"

"He found out I told you and Michael."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault. He just went crazy I've never seen him like that before. He was so angry."

"Its okay. You're okay now he's gone."

"But for how long?"

Jeremy sat in the park a bottle of beer wrapped in a paper bag. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a long drink. He heard a truck pull in and looked up.

"Oh shit" he muttered under his breath. He recognized the truck to belong to Mr. Holden. No time to run. He was coming right for him.

"Jeremy" he said once he reached him. Jeremy had already stashed his bottle under the merry go round.

"Sir" Jeremy replied. "I expect you're here because of my mother. Is she okay?"

"No Jeremy she's not. And I'm not here because of your mother I'm here because of you. I'm here because you hit her. I got a call from Claudia Joy this morning. Did you even care that you could have killed her?"

"I checked to see if she was breathing sir."

"That's not good enough! She should never have fallen in the first place. Your mother has been a damn good friend to my wife for years. She is a good person who does not deserve to be your personal punching bag. The army has a code Jeremy. You do not hit women. If I ever see one bruise or cut on her again and I find out you had something to do with it I will treat you like any other man that ever hit a woman. And believe me you won't see it coming."

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed. Go home Jeremy." Jeremy nodded and began to walk away. "One bruise Jeremy!" He called after him.

Denise lay in bed that night thinking about her life. She had a loving husband, a wonderful best friend, and other great friends. She had a beautiful house and they lived pretty comfortably. It was almost perfect. Except for the fact that her son hit her. He could've killed her today. Denise didn't know what she would have done if Claudia Joy and the others hadn't shown up. She was so sore it took two of them to get her to her room. They were all sleeping here again. Denise was thankful but it pissed her off that her friends had to stop their lives to take care of her. Michael had come over and said that he talked to Jeremy. And that he thought it would be a good idea if she stayed with them for a while. Claudia Joy had agreed with her husband and managed to get Denise to agree to it. Denise felt sleep overtake her and finally let go.

Jeremy entered his home and saw Roxanne Leblanc, Pamela Moran, and Claudia Joy Holden sitting in his living room. He ignored their hateful glares. If murder was legal he was pretty sure he'd be dead right now with the look Claudia Joy was giving him.

"Is she okay?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Oh so now you care? Where was that attitude when you shoved her to the floor?" Roxy screamed at him.

"I know I deserve that. I never meant to hurt her that bad. I won't ever hit her again."

"You mean you won't hurt her again until something really makes you angry?" Claudia Joy said her voice cold and hard. "It doesn't even matter if she's making you angry. Its not okay to take out your anger on your mother. She is my best friend. Has been for years. You think my husbands scary? You hurt her one more time and you will truly know what the meaning of sorry is. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am" Jeremy said before heading up to his room. He really did want to stop hurting his mother. It was just so hard to keep his anger in check. He promised himself that he would try. He would never hit his mother again. He hoped.


	5. Chapter 5: Too Much

**Chapter 5: Too Much**

Jeremy woke early in the morning and got dressed. He wanted to be out of the house before anyone woke up. He had a dream that his father found out what he had done to his mother and tried to kill him. He was so angry right now that if there hadn't been three women in the living room his mother would probably be in trouble. That was why he was leaving early. He knew he needed to walk away from the situation. If he was going to keep his promise about never hurting his mother again than he needed to get some help. He quietly walked past his mother's friends and left the house.

Denise woke up slowly reliving the last few days events. She got up quietly and looked into Jeremy's room. He was already gone. She was about to go into the living room when the phone rang. She answered it quickly hoping it didn't wake any of her friends.

"Major Frank Sherwood's residence."

Michael rushed to Denise's house pounding on the door. He looked at his watch and hoped it was too early for Denise to be awake and answering the phone. His wife finally opened the door.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Claudia Joy asked surprised her husband had come over. She stepped aside to let him in. Pamela and Roxanne were awake as well. He didn't see Denise and hoped that meant she was still asleep.

"There's been an accident. Franks unit fell off the radar." Claudia Joy faltered. This couldn't be happening. Denise didn't need this right now. How much more was her friend expected to take?

"What does that mean?" Roxy asked him tears in her eyes. All the women had tears in their eyes.

"It means his plane was either shot down, captured, or they had to go in hiding."

"Oh my god. This can't be happening" Claudia Joy said sitting down.

"I thought maybe you should tell her. She's going to need someone she trusts and can count on right now." Michael said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"This isn't fair. I don't know how much more she can take." Suddenly Pamela shot out of her seat.

"I just remembered that I woke up early this morning before I fell back asleep. The phone was ringing." Everyone looked horrified. Claudia Joy ran into Denise's room and saw her friend dressed, showered, and standing by the window. She had a heartbroken look on her face. She turned to look at Claudia Joy and her eyes shone with defeat. They said no words. Claudia Joy just wrapped her arms around her friend. Denise didn't cry. She was out of tears. She couldn't focus on anything and it scared her. She could barely feel her friends arms around her, she could barely hear the people talking in her living room. All she heard was her heart pounding in her chest. Her whole body was stiff as stone. She wouldn't let herself relax in the comfort of Claudia Joy's embrace. When she had first entered the room she didn't even know who she was for a second. Claudia Joy sensed Denise's pain and took her by the shoulders. She looked her straight in the eyes.

"He's okay" she said firmly. Whatever had been pulling her under suddenly let go. Denise's eyes focused on Claudia Joy. And this time when she hugged her she felt Denise sink into her embrace. Drawing both comfort and strength. And that was all Claudia Joy could really offer her.

Pamela and Roxy slowly walked back to their homes. Neither could believe this weeks events. Denise was getting beaten by her eighteen year old son and now her husband could be dead. Both were very worried about their new friend. Claudia Joy had sent them home to be with their families. She had stayed saying she couldn't just leave Denise alone. Her kids were older and would be able to understand.

"Do you think Denise will be alright?" Roxy asked Pamela stopping their slow walk.

"If her husband comes home sure. But if he's dead its going to take a lot more than the three of us to help her. If my husband was in this situation I don't know what I would do. But she's got Claudia Joy. Those two have been friends for as long as I've been on this post. Maybe even before I was here. If anyone can help her its Claudia Joy."

"Its not fair you know. Denise is a good person. She shouldn't have to deal with this many things at once."

"We have to believe that Frank is going to come home. Denise is going to be pulled down until she hits rock bottom. Unless she has constant support. We can't show any doubt no matter what we think."

"Gotcha stay positive" Roxy said saluting Pam. Pam laughed and saluted back.

"What do you say about taking the kids to the pool?"

"I say that sounds like heaven."

Jeremy paced his living room. His mother had called him and told him about his dad. As Jeremy continued to pace he didn't hear Mr. Holden enter the room.

"How is she sir?" he asked when he finally noticed the older man's presence.

"She's understandably upset. Claudia Joy is going to stay with her. Jeremy sit down." Jeremy nodded and sat down. "When your father gets back I need you to do something."

"Anything sir"

"Tell your father what you did. I need to make sure you never do it again. And I know that if your father knows he won't let you hurt his wife again. I can't be here every minute but he can. I know you love your mother Jeremy and she loves you. But what happens if you get so angry one day that you don't even realize what you're doing? I've seen soldiers go crazy like that. You could seriously injure her" Jeremy looked down avoiding his eyes. But then squared his shoulders and sat up straight. Looking him straight in the eyes he replied.

"Sir I don't want to hurt my mother. And I am going to tell my father and I am going to do everything possible to keep my anger under control and be there for her now." Michael smiled.

"Well that's all I can really ask for. But don't think that my warning doesn't remain on the table. If you do hurt her again whether you meant it or not I will make good on my word. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir" Michael got up to leave but stopped before he exited the house.

"And Jeremy you're father is coming home. You have to believe in that"

"Thank you sir"

Claudia Joy sat in the chair across from Denise's bed watching her toss and turn in her sleep. Claudia Joy knew she needed to do something to help her friend. Denise had to deal with too much already. The problem was Claudia Joy couldn't think of anything that would help. She was torn from her thoughts by Denise's sobbing. Rushing to the bed Claudia Joy pulled Denise into her arms. Denise latched onto Claudia Joy crying for Frank. A tear fell down Claudia Joy's face hearing the pain in hr friends voice. She finally was able to calm her down and get her to go back to sleep. She walked out of the bedroom and saw Jeremy standing there a worried look on his face. He had obviously heard his mother's cries and it scared him.

"She's okay. It was only a bad dream. Look I need to go check on some things can you watch her?" Jeremy nodded and looked past Claudia Joy into his mother's room. He could tell Claudia Joy was hesitant to leave her best friend alone with the person that had been hitting her only the day before.

"Yes ma'am you can count on me. Nothing is going to happen to my mother while you're gone" It seemed to ease her worries a little. Enough at least that she smiled and left the house. Jeremy sunk to the floor just outside his mother's room. He put his head in his hands and waited. If his mother should need him nothing was going to stop him from helping her.

Denise woke up and looked around. Claudia Joy must have gone home. She was happy that her friend had finally gone home. She needed to get back to her life. Denise hated that people had been stopping their lives to take care of her. No matter how much she needed Claudia Joy's comfort right now it didn't matter. She heard something outside her bedroom door and got out of bed to see who it was. It was Jeremy. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall just outside her bedroom. He had his head in his hands.

"Jeremy" she said softly. He jumped up quickly surprise and concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Claudia Joy said she'd be right back" Denise smiled. She sat down on the floor and Jeremy followed her getting back into his previous position.

"Mom I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you." Denise smiled wider and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jeremy smiled feeling like things were going to get better. "He's coming back. I love you"

"I love you too Jeremy" the two sat that way for an hour. Talking some but not much. Just enjoying what it felt like to lean on each other again. To be truly mother and son.


	6. Chapter 6: A Families Fate

**Chapter 6: A Family's Fate**

Denise and Jeremy pulled themselves off the floor and Jeremy tucked her back into bed promising to return soon. Once he was gone Denise slid out of bed and grabbed a box that was hidden in her closet. It was filled to the brim with love notes from Frank. He wrote to her every day after he met her. She had said she couldn't date him because he was in the army. She said her mother was an emotional mess because of her father and she didn't want to end up like that. And then Frank said to her what he would there after say every time he deployed.

"No fear" Denise said mimicking his voice. As she shifted through the letters she remembered why she fell in love with him. Although most thought him to be a tough no nonsense Major she knew better. His letters were the most romantic things she had ever read. They talked about the army and his loyalty to his buddies and fellow army men. They talked about how much she did for him. That just thinking about her lifted his spirits. He said he was proud of her and that he had never been so proud of anyone. She was doing a good thing helping people like that. But what got her the most was that in every letter he would talk about himself. About how he loved fishing and how he loved to go to the shooting range. And every time he did that he included her. No one had ever done that before. He just assumed she would be his. No one had ever fought for her like that. Told her he wanted her and that he was going to keep trying. Then one day a letter didn't come. She watched the news right after and found out his plane went down. She had cried for days. Exactly twelve days, three hours, and forty three minutes later he had appeared at her door step. All he had was himself and open arms. She had fell into them and the rest as they say is history. But now history was repeating itself and she couldn't do it again. He always came home and he always had open arms waiting to wrap her in. Denise looked at each letter before putting it away and getting off the bed.

Denise walked around her home for the hundredth time. But for some reason she couldn't stop. Every time she passed a room she saw her husband. She saw him trying to drag the furniture into their new home. Jeremy then eight years old was running alongside him trying to help. So finally Frank hoisted his son into the air and spinning him around like he was in a plane. Jeremy would laugh hysterically his eyes twinkling in delight. She saw her husband lying on the couch in exhaustion after returning from a deployment. And Denise would lay there with him. If she moved away his arms would search until she moved back. But the most painful room to pass was the bedroom. All the time they made love would circle her mind and trap it like a vice. They did everything in here. Fight, make up, make love, and be together. Nothing mattered but them when they were in this room. Nothing was more important than her. Denise felt her knees buckle and she collapsed on the floor in sobs. She pulled Franks pillow from his bed and inhaled his sent. Deciding she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed her keys and left the house.

Claudia Joy returned shortly after that and panicked when she saw the car was gone. She called Pamela and Roxy and told them to get over to Denise's house. When they got there she explained that Denise was gone and they had to find her. Pretty soon others joined the search as well. Pamela and Roxy's kids and their husbands. Michael, Amanda, Emilyn, Jeremy and Roland. Even Roland's wife joined in on the search. Soon most of the post had come together to find their missing Army wife. Everyone knew it was a long shot that she would still be on post but it was worth a shot. No one was going to give up. They may fight and spread rumors but loyalty meant something. Not only to their country and their husbands but to each other. No matter their differences they were all Army wives. They were all pulled together by some unbreakable force that kept them strong, that kept the post running. And leaving someone behind was not an option.

They had been right when they thought that Denise was no longer on post. She was driving down a back road to her and Franks secret spot. Before they had Jeremy they would spend all day there. It was a quiet patch of sand that had some river peaking out form the trees that covered the area so it was impossible to see if anyone was there. Denise hoped the thick trees hadn't completely covered the sacred spot. She was reaching the spot she would need to park her car and walk a ways into the woods before she made it to the small clearing. Headlights blurred her vision for a second before they turned off their high beams. She saw the car swerving to the left than the right, slowing down than speeding up. She decided it was better if she just got out of these peoples way. But before she could do that the car swerved hard leaving no time for Denise to react. The cars hit head on sending both flying in different directions. Denise's car flipped several times before finally landing and exploding into flames.


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**Chapter 7: Pain**

Claudia Joy sat on the couch her husband's hand clenched firmly in her own. The two cops beside her were still talking but she heard none of it. The only words she could hear were Denise, accident, explosion, didn't get out. Those were all she really needed to hear. All she really needed to know. She heard a soft gasp from the hallway and turned her head towards the sound. Jeremy and Amanda were sitting in the hallway eavesdropping. Amanda grabbed Jeremy in her arms as he sobbed. Heart wrenching sobs tore through his body. His father was lost at war and his mother was gone. Claudia Joy felt the walls closing in on her so she bolted form her couch and ran out the door. She ran until she was in the park on the bridge above the lake. Her and Denise had often taken long walks out here early in the morning before anyone else was up.

"Hi I'm Denise Sherwood"

"Claudia Joy Holden. Nice to meet you."

That day replayed in Claudia Joy's head. She tried to force it out but was only met with more memories. Her heart thudded violently in her chest. She saw her friend's face in her mind and pictured her smiling, laughing. Anything but her last moments on earth. It wasn't spent with her friends and family it was spent thinking her husband was dead. She was killed for no other reason than some kids partied and then got behind the wheel. Her mind forced her through memory after memory. All more painful than the last…

"You are my best friend Claudia Joy. I would never judge you or criticize you for your flaws. God knows I have them too. You are an amazing mother, wife and friend. Don't you ever let anyone else tell you differently." Claudia Joy sank into her friends arms her back against Denise's chest.

"You'll always be here right? You won't ever leave me? I can't lose the best friend I ever had" Denise laughed and stroked her hair.

"Never" Claudia Joy content with the answer listened to her friend as she babbled on about something…

Sobs racked her body making Claudia Joy fall to her knees. She screamed out in anguish. As if knowing her pain the heavens opened up and cried tears of their own.

"You promised!! You told me never. You told me you would never leave me!! Why? Why couldn't you have just stayed put? What were you doing there? What were you doing on a deserted back road off post? Please come back!! Do you hear me?? Come back!!!" Her sobs wracked her whole body. She let out screams of anguish and despair. She was mad and she was heart broken and she was scared. Her best friend had died because of a drunk driver and she had died alone. How was she supposed to deal with that? She felt someone come up behind her and felt Michael put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's not dead"

"Claudia Joy"

"NO! I am telling you that she is not dead!! She can't be" Claudia Joy ranted whispering the last part. She turned to leave but Michael grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. She struggled at first but eventually broke down in his grasp.

Pamela and Roxy sat on the couch in silence. Neither could believe that their friend was dead. At some point after they had been informed they had moved closer seeking each others comfort. They held onto each other afraid if they let go they would be dealt with the same fate as Claudia Joy and Denise.

"I can't believe this" Roxy said tears unchecked on her face.

"It happens" Pamela said in a voice that was void of emotion. Her body was working to shut this out and Roxy had about enough of this 'it happens' business in the army. No one ever questioned anything.

"No! This doesn't just happen. Denise is not a soldier who tragically lost their life at war. She was our friend. She died in the middle of the night because she was hit head on by another driver and wasn't able to get out of her exploding car. Do not tell me this just happens. It shouldn't have happened and I am sick and tired of everyone just rolling over and not dealing with despair. I get that you could lose someone to war when you are married to a soldier. But what I do not get is how a woman as beautiful and kind as Denise can just die. She wasn't killed in battle and she wasn't sick. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now we are treating her like she is just another soldier who died in the war honorably. Luckily not our soldier though right? We mourn and then we let their families alone. We lost our friend and now our other friend is being treated like the spouse who lost out. If it had been you I would be dying inside. I would need someone to pull me out. Someone who also loved you. Claudia Joy needs us. She needs us to mourn with her not leave her alone." Pamela looked at her shocked. She was used to Roxy's outbursts by now, had even come to love them, but she had never realized how much she was hurting until Roxy had just described everything she was feeling. She was mad and she was confused. And if it had been Roxy she would have died with her.

"Lets go help our friend"

Jeremy looked out the window in Amanda's room. She was crying but all he could do was stand there. His whole world was gone forever. She was hurting too and it made things so much worse. She had been trying to get him to talk to her but he wouldn't. Until now. He needed to confess his crimes. He was just happy that he had told his mother he was sorry and that he loved her before she died. Died, what a strange word. It felt hollow to him. He knew he was probably in denial but he didn't care.

"I hit her. I hit her Amanda. When I would get really mad. It would get pretty bad sometimes too. I could go on and on about why I did it but it doesn't matter. There was no excuse. She loved me and never made me feel other wise. I knew she would never tell on me and I took advantage of her love. The last time I hit her was right before I found out about my father. I hurt her pretty bad and she was trying to get away from me but I pushed her. Her head hit the coffee table." Tears sprung to his eyes as he continued. Amanda was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "I thought I killed her. After that I realized that one day I might do just that if I didn't get this in check. I told her I was sorry and that I loved her. And than we just sat there in the most comfortable silence I've ever known. I had never felt so loved and protected before. And now that's gone forever. I don't feel loved anymore and I don't feel safe or protected." At this point he was crying hard. His sobs making him shake violently. Amanda walked over and took him in her arms.

"Feel safe with me. Feel loved with me" Jeremy looked at her surprised.

"You don't think I'm a monster for hurting my mother?"

"She forgave you and so can I. I love you Jeremy"

"I love you too. Thank you" Jeremy and Amanda then laid down on her bad Amanda's arms wrapped protectively around him as he continued to mourn the lose of his mother.

Many people had gone over to Claudia Joy's looking to offer their condolences. They knew that Jeremy would be there as well. But neither would see anyone. Both were held too tightly in their grief to even leave the comfort each had found. Claudia Joy had found a picture of her friend. Their arms were wrapped around each other and both looked happy. So she laid in bed her friend's picture held tightly to her chest. Jeremy laid in Amanda's bed as Amanda stroked his hair letting him cry, or scream, or just lay there in comfortable silence. Roxy and Pamela had staked out on Claudia Joy's couch not leaving until she came out and talked to them. She needed them and they were not going to give up on her. People had obeyed and left Denise alone and she died. She drove away upset and in no condition to be out there alone and she died.

They held each other's hands the gravity of the situation lying on them like a thick cloud of smoke. They heard movement from the stairs and watched as a tired and devastated Claudia Joy came down the stairs. Her eyes were red from crying, she had showered and changed but there was still an air of grief surrounding her. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The nightmares made it almost impossible. They said no words. She just collapsed between them in sobs. They cradled her in their arms crying along with her. A beautiful soul was lost forever. A woman who made other people's lives better. She had made their lives better. She had done so much good and had so much more to do. And now she was gone.

Pain. That was all she felt. Pain and a coldness that went straight through her. She had been trying to get to her destination for hours. Every once and awhile passing out from the pain. She looked at her surroundings and realized she had made it to her and Frank's special spot. She would die near her husband. She felt it coming welcoming the relief it would bring. As she felt the warmth return to her body and the feeling of slipping away overwhelm her she saw faces. Her son's, her best friend's, her other friends' and her husband's. Her son could possibly have lost his father. Frank could possibly be alive. And she had made a promise to Claudia Joy that she would never leave her. And she was going to take all that away. No way in hell. So she laid there and waited until she could get her strength up and get to the main road. Denise Sherwood was not ready to give up. She was not going to leave her family and friend's. Somehow she was going to get back to them. With renewed strength she pulled herself up using a tree for support and started the long journey back to her life.


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey Home

**Chapter 8: The Journey Home**

The pain was almost unbearable as Denise made the long journey back to the road. She had convinced herself that if she could just get to her and Frank's spot that it would all be okay. But when she finally got there she realized her mistake. There were people she loved that she would be leaving behind. If she could somehow prevent their pain than she should. She had a son who still needed his mother. He was not even an adult yet. And her friends needed her. She had thought that if she let go than she would be with Frank. But what if he was alive? How would he handle coming home and finding out his wife was dead. Denise grabbed for the next tree trying to support herself. She had a deep gash in her thigh and was pretty sure some ribs were broken. Every step caused a searing pain to travel her entire body. Her hand slipped and she fell to the ground letting out a scream of pain. How much longer could she do this? Denise took slow deep breaths trying to stay awake. But she was so cold and so tired that sleep finally took her over.

Claudia Joy awoke early and looked over at her husband. He was sleeping soundly. He wouldn't be up for at least another hour. She quietly got out of bed and looked into Amanda's room. She was sleeping soundly. Jeremy was looking out the window his eyes red and puffy. He sensed her stare and he turned around.

"I went home and there was a message on the answering machine. He's alive." Claudia Joy nodded and motioned for Jeremy to follow her. He did and they both changed then set out or a walk.

"If you want Michael and I can tell him about Denise"

"Whatever" Jeremy said feeling defeated.

"Jeremy"

"No. NO! This isn't fair. She died because she thought he was dead. Don't get me wrong I am happy he's alive. But at the same time I took comfort in thinking that they were up there together. But now she's up there alone and this is going to kill my dad. He loves my mom so much. I just…I miss her so much"

"I know sweetheart so do I" Claudia Joy said taking her best friends son in her arms.

Claudia Joy turned the music up as she drove her car down the same path her best friend had driven down the night she died. Something was pulling her towards the spot her friend had been ripped from this world at. There were no other cars on the road no other people around but her. She suddenly felt a tear run down her face. She wiped it away furious and clenched the wheel harder.

"Why? Why did you have to come out here? I was only gone for a couple of hours. You should have just stayed put. He's alive Denise. He's alive!! You were driving to be with him weren't you? There is something out here that is important to you and Frank. That's where you were going. You were going to be with him. My heart tells me you aren't dead. Michael calls it denial but I know you made it out of that car." Claudia Joy slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "If I knew where this special spot was I could find you. That's where you would go. Where?!! WHERE?!?! Help me Denise I can't find you if you don't help me!" Claudia Joy was ripped form her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and turned the radio off.

"Hello?"

"Claudia Joy" the voice was thick with tears and grief.

"Frank. I take it you heard" Frank laughed coldly.

"Yea you could say that. How?"

"She was hit head on by a drunk driver. She was going somewhere to be close to you I don't know where. They say her car exploded and there was no way she could have gotten out in time." She heard a strangled sob come form the other end and blinked to keep her own sobs at bay.

"Where was she going?"

"I don't know. She was hit on a back road just off post. I'm driving it now. I just… needed to be close to her you know?"

"Yea. What road are you on?"

"Old Bay road" She heard another sob but this time there was no attempt at covering it up. She heard Frank swear. "Frank where was she going?"

"To our beach. We found this little spot just before Jeremy was born off that road. It was this little patch of sand covered in trees hidden from the rest of the world. It overlooked this really calm lake. It was our favorite spot. We stopped going when Jeremy was born. We went once right after we moved on post because it was so close but we… sort of fell apart. She loved that spot so much. I'm not surprised she was going there."

"Where was this beach?"

"There was a sign declaring the road a historic place. It was about a mile maybe less into the forest from the sign." Claudia Joy looked up and saw the sign.

"I've got to go" Claudia Joy hung up and parked her car. She looked into the forest. It was barely lit by the little sunlight the trees let in. Determined to find Denise or the spot Claudia Joy entered the woods.

Pamela and Roxy walked into Claudia Joy's living room after being let in by Amanda. Jeremy was sitting on the couch watching a game of some kind. They looked at Amanda who motioned them into the kitchen.

"How's he doing?" Roxy asked after they all sat down.

"Better. I'm trying to get him to do things he enjoys. Try to get him moving on. Returning to some sort of normalcy. If that's possible. I just want him to stop hurting and I know that he won't ever stop hurting but at least he can watch a baseball game. Before his walk with my mom I couldn't even get him to leave my room. I worried. About the both of them." Pamela took the young girl's hands in her own.

"We are to. That's why we're here. Is your mom around?"

"No. She went for a walk with Jeremy this morning but no ones seen her since. I think she just needs time. The one person mom would always go to when she was hurting was Denise. I think in her own way she's doing that now" Roxy and Pam exchanged sad smiles as Amanda went to sit with Jeremy.

"She's trying to do this on her own again. She's not dealing very well" Pamela said in a tired voice.

"Maybe Amanda's right. Claudia Joy needs Denise now. Maybe she's found away to deal with this better than all of us" Pamela smiled and hugged her best friend. She thanked God for the hundredth time that Roxy was here. Amanda was right. When you're hurting all you really need is your best friend. She just hoped that somehow Claudia Joy could live without hers.

Claudia Joy had been walking for about thirty minutes. Frank hadn't been very specific about where this beach was but she knew she would find it. Suddenly her heart stated to ache inside her chest. Her lungs worked furiously trying to get air to her brain. The world was closing in around her. She grabbed a tree to steady herself and felt something wet and sticky under her hand. She brought her hand to her face and saw blood covering it. It's red seemingly dissolving into her hand. Denise. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Denise had been here was here somewhere. And she was alive. She had made it out of the car. She was probably moving towards the beach. Claudia Joy picked up her pace all the feelings of dread leaving her. All that had been weighing her down the past few day fell off as she ran. Faster and faster she ran her legs taking on a mind of their own.

"Denise?!" She shouted hoping to hear her friend call back. But all that greeted her was silence.

Had someone just called her name or was she hallucinating? Had the pain finally taken her mind? Was not only her broken body going to be tortured but her tired mind as well?

"Denise?!" No that time it was clear and it was coming closer. Claudia Joy! It was Claudia Joy's voice. Denise tried to push on to latch onto her friend's voice and follow back home. But the pain was getting worse. Her leg refused to suffer any more torment as it gave out form under her. The world spun momentarily as Denise closed her eyes. 'No' she thought willing her eyes to reopen. 'Please Claudia Joy I'm right here please. Open your eyes' Knowing she wasn't going to win this battle she let the darkness take her.

"Claudia Joy"

Claudia Joy stopped running when she heard her name. It was soft and weak but it was there. She turned around and saw something a little ways off to her right.

"Denise?!" As she reached the still form Claudia Joy started to cry. Whether it was happy tears or sad she didn't care. She had found her and that meant there was a chance for her survival. She gathered her friend's bruised body into her arms and checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. "Denise its ok. I'm here I've got you. You're okay now I promise." She reached inside her pocket and took out her cell phone. She didn't have much service but it would have to do. She gave the 911 operator their location then dialed another number. It rang a few times before the familiar voice answered. By this point Claudia Joy was sobbing sitting in the dirt and mud holding her friend in the middle of the woods. But she didn't care. Denise was alive.

"Claudia Joy is that you? Where have you been we've been so worried?"

"Michael? She's alive. Denise is alive."


	9. Chapter 9: You Promised

Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot. And don't worry Jeremy's punishment isn't over yet. Please keep reviewing! And sorry for the long time between updates. Homework is rough. I'll try to get better! Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: You Promised**

Claudia Joy paced the waiting room. They had rushed Denise into the OR as she hung on to life by a thread. Michael was on his way. He had promised to call Frank and then come over. Claudia Joy finally sat down not trusting her legs to hold her up for much longer. She had found her. Everyone told her Denise was dead. Everyone believed it. Even she had believed it. The past couple days had been hell on earth. Her best friend had died. Claudia Joy had to face the world without her. She thought she would never be able to go to her for comfort or just comfortable friendship again. Suddenly Claudia Joy's eyes felt heavy. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until now. She hadn't slept very well lately. Deciding to just rest her eyes she laid her head back and fell asleep.

Denise slowly became aware of her surroundings. She wasn't cold anymore but the pain was still strong. Had she made it? Had Claudia Joy really found her in the woods? Or had that been a cruel trick her mind had played on her? She struggled to open her eyes but felt them become even heavier. Slowly she drifted into a painful slumber.

"Denise?! Denise?!" Claudia Joy was running through the woods searching for her best friend. She was alive she had to be. She saw something in the distance and ran towards it. But the farther she ran the farther away the figure got.

Denise awoke the feeling of pain and the cold making her take in a sharp breath. She looked around and realized she was still in the forest. It had all been a dream. Tears ran down Denise's face as she realized that Claudia Joy had not come to save her. Her mind really had been playing cruel tricks on her. She tried to stand done wallowing in self pity. It hurt like hell but she would manage. She heard someone call her name again and recognized the voice of Claudia Joy. But she knew it wasn't real. Denise felt her strength fading. All she wanted to do was close her eyes.

A doctor in blue scrubs worked quickly but cautiously on this poor woman. He was stitching up her leg but was afraid that no matter what he did it was only delaying the inevitable. Denise Sherwood had lost a lot of blood. She was dehydrated and well she was simply tired. How she had even survived this far was a miracle. She shouldn't have even survived the car crash. He heard the monitors beep as his nurse panicked.

"Doctor BP is dropping. What should we do?" Although his nurse was panicked he kept a calm demeanor.

"We keep working. All we can do is patch her up. She has to have the will to survive."

"And if she doesn't? What do we tell Claudia Joy Holden out there and everyone else who loves her?" The Doctor looked at his nurse with sad eyes.

"We tell them she's gone. This is a harsh business. No matter how hard I want to save Denise Sherwood doesn't matter. How much she wants to live is what matters. You hear me Denise?" The doctor asked looking at Denise. "You have to want to live. Do you?"

Denise heard him loud and clear. She wasn't sure what he meant but it forced her to open her to continue walking. She saw someone running towards her and stopped. Her heart had slowed and her breathing was labored. Denise knew she was dying and she was so tired of fighting.

"Denise!" Claudia Joy called to her friend. Denise was fading she knew it. She didn't know how she knew but she did. If only she could get to her. But she was powerless. Denise had to want to live she had to fight or Claudia Joy couldn't get to her. "Denise you can't give up." Claudia Joy felt a jolt and was brought back to reality. Her eyes opened and she was back in the hospital. Michael was sitting beside her reading a magazine.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked concern in his eyes. She looked at him then stood up.

"I have to get to her" Michael stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Honey I know you want to be there for Denise but right now you need to let the doctors help her."

"They can't" Michael let go of her arm. There was no emotion in her voice. She was walking slowly to the OR where Denise was when Michael finally came to his senses. He followed her in and saw the doctor look at him with a look or remorse in his eyes.

"Doctor?" The doctor shook his head sadly.

"She's alive for now. We don't expect her to last through the next hour."

"No she will make it. She wouldn't have come this far to just give up" Claudia Joy said the emotion returning to her voice in full.

"Ma'am she shouldn't have survived the car crash. And then to be in the woods for that long with no food no water and life threatening injuries it's simply a miracle. But miracles or not there is only so much the human body can take." Claudia Joy felt Michael wrap his arms around her shoulders and she turned into her embrace. "I don't mean to be harsh. But you need to face this. You need to understand this is out of anybody's hands. I can't help her anymore than I have. I'm not even sure she can help herself at this point. Well I'm sorry. I'll leave you with the patient." He left looking once more at the patient he wished he could help. It was the hardest part of the job.

Denise listened for voices but she heard nothing. She was alone and scared. She felt a searing pain in her chest as she fell to the ground. Memories swarmed her mind trapping in its web…

"_I love you so much." A young Frank said to a young Denise. They were sitting on the beach in their spot. The moon was full and the lake was peaceful. "I used to wonder what my purpose was in this life. I was a reckless boy who could care less about my life before I met you. I had nothing to come home to. But you changed that. You helped me to become a man who loves to wake up in the morning next to the most beautiful woman in the world. You are light and kindness. You brighten the world. You brighten the lives of everyone you meet. I fight for you and everything you stand for. You breathed new life into me. You have made me so happy and I want to make you happy. I don't ever want to know a day that you're not in. I know this won't be easy but whether we are in the same bed or different countries when I'm on tour it doesn't matter. Our love is so strong it will stand the trials of life. Denise would you marry me?" Denise smiled though her tears. No one had ever said anything so beautiful to her in her whole life. Frank had a hard time expressing his feelings which made this even more wonderful._

"_Of course I will marry you" Frank smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Denise looked at it smiling then kissed her soon to be husband…_

"_MOMMY!!! Come and find me" three year old Jeremy giggled. Denise scanned the room knowing full well her son was under the blanket on the couch. _

"_Hmmm I don't know I'm kind of tired maybe I'll just take a nap" Denise laid out on the couch her head on the blanket. She heard Jeremy giggle. "Is my blanket giggling?" Denise asked in a mock confused voice. The 'blanket' giggled again before Denise swooped down on it tickling Jeremy until he shrieked in laughter._

"_Mommy it's me its Jeremy" He jumped out of the blanket and settled himself on Denise's lap._

"_Jeremy there you are I thought you were hiding" Jeremy giggled and laid his head on her chest._

"_You're silly mommy" Denise smiled and ruffled his light brown hair. His big brown eyes looked at her the laughter still shining through. "Mommy I wanna dance" Denise stood up pulling Jeremy with her shifting him to her hip._

"_You want to dance huh?"_

"_Dance mommy dance!" Jeremy squealed in childish delight…_

_Denise walked into the extravagant yard clutching her invitation tightly in her hand. It was her first week on the new post and she had been invited to a tea party. She had been to enough to know it was going to be boring. An older woman walked up to her followed by a young woman about Denise's age. She had long dark hair and the same 'I don't want to be here' expression on the Denise did._

"_Denise Sherwood so glad you could make it. My name is Dorothy welcome to my home. This is Claudia Joy Holden. She moved in last year. Denise you have a little boy abut eight years old right?" Denise nodded. "Well Claudia Joy has a little girl about that age. So you tow should have lots to talk about. Excuse me" Both women smiled at the kind old woman than looked uncomfortably at each other._

"_Hi I'm Denise Sherwood" Denise said extending her hand._

"_Claudia Joy Holden" Claudia Joy took Denise's hand and smiled…_

"_So Denise you've lived in one post or another your whole live?" Roxy asked astonished. Denise nodded._

"_My father was in the army until he retired a little while after Frank and I got married. He was so happy when I told him I was marrying a soldier. In his mind that was the worthiest man for his daughter. That was until he actually met Frank. Now he's living the good life in Florida with my mother."_

"_He didn't like Frank?" Pam laughed knowing it was common for a father to not like his daughters husband but it was still funny to hear the fathers' reasons._

"_Frank was a little different back then. We met when he came into the ER with a broken arm and leg. But he was happy as can be. He told me he just won a bet with his buddies that he could jump off a water tower and live." The room erupted with laughter. _

"_You've got to be kidding me" Roxy said through her laughter._

"_I swear it he had his buddies and the prize money to prove it. I told him he was the most foolish man I had ever met. And he looked at me and he said I was the most beautiful woman he had ever met." _

"_Awe" The girls said in unison. Denise smiled…_

"_Yea I'm good. I think I'm going to just watch some TV maybe take a nap. Oh and mom do you know why Mr. Holden wants to see me?" Denise's heart sped up. She tried to keep the fear and nervousness out of her voice but failed miserably._

"_No w-why would I know why? Maybe he just wants to talk to you to see how you're doing. He promised your father he would look out for us when he was gone so I'm sure that's all." Jeremy's eyes darkened. _

"_You told him didn't you?" he asked grabbing her arms hard. _

"_Ow" Denise yelled out at the sudden pain. "No I didn't tell him"_

"_Then you told Claudia Joy and she told him. Who do you think you are? Just because I don't want to go to West Point you're going to betray me?"_

"_No I wasn't-"_

"_Shut up!" Jeremy yelled covering her mouth with his hand and pushing her against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you but you make me. If you would just stop doing stupid stuff like this then I wouldn't get so angry and loose my temper!"…_

"_Who hurt you?" Denise looked her friend in the eye trying not to cry. She looked away in shame. "Denise I will never pass judgment on you. The only person at fault here is whoever hurt you. You are my best friend and I am here for whatever you need. Please tell me who hurt you?"_

"_I'd like to know that too." Michael's voice sounded from the door way. "You're husband isn't here to protect you right now. Let me fill in for him until he gets back." Denise nodded and let a tear slip from her blue eyes. _

"_Jeremy" she whispered. Claudia Joy could barely hear her but when she did she took Denise into her arms. Feeling the warmth and comfort of her best friend's arms she let out a sob…_

Denise finally forced her mind to stop remembering her life. It was too awful to relive all those moments. Maybe it was better to just let go. She was tired and she was hurting. It would be so much easier to just let go.

_Headlights blurred her vision for a second before they turned off their high beams. She saw the car swerving to the left than the right, slowing down than speeding up. She decided it was better if she just got out of these peoples way. But before she could do that the car swerved hard leaving no time for Denise to react. The cars hit head on sending both flying in different directions. Denise's car flipped several times before finally landing and exploding into flames…_

Denise shut her eyes tight trying not to remember that awful night. She tried hard to block out the feeling of the pavement under her broken body…

_Denise opened her eyes and looked around. Her car was a little ways off and on fire. She felt the pain in her leg and in her chest. She felt like she was dying. No not yet. She couldn't die yet. She had to get to Frank. She looked up and saw she was lying under the sign that marked the way to her destination. She pulled herself up and made her way into the forest…_

Claudia Joy sat in the chair holding Denise's hand tightly. She couldn't die yet. She hadn't come so far only to give up now. Michael came over and said something about getting coffee but she didn't really hear him. Once he was gone she turned to Denise.

"Open your eyes please. You can't leave yet I still need you. Frank needs you, Jeremy needs you. It is not your time to die!" Claudia Joy shouted through her tears still holding on to Denise's hand. She kissed Denise on her forehead her tears spilling onto Denise's face. "Open your eyes!! Please. You promised you would always be here." When she got no response Claudia Joy hung her head in devastation.

"I always keep my promises" Claudia Joy picked her head up and almost laughed. Denise was looking at her awake and alive.


	10. Chapter 10: More Battles

Hey everyone. I know I said faster updates but life got in the way. Anyway thanks to those of you who reviewed they keep me writing. This one's a little short but I wanted to get one out. Happy Thanksgiving! Please read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter Ten: More Battles**

Claudia Joy sat holding Denise's hand as she slept. The doctor had come after Denise woke up and happily declared she was out of the woods so to say. Denise had smiled looking at Claudia Joy. The Doctor said all she needed now was rest. She heard Denise stir and looked over at her. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically.

"Hey, it's ok you're at the hospital. You're safe" Claudia Joy said soothingly smoothing away Denise's hair.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"You saved my life. If you hadn't found me when you had… I was so tired and it hurt so much I'm so sorry."

"Shh Denise you have nothing to be sorry for. You're here and you're alive. Denise what were you doing in the woods. You were walking back to the road. I mean how did you even get out of the car? I'm so afraid I'm going to wake up and this is all going to have been a dream." Denise took Claudia Joy's hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"It's not a dream. I don't know how I got out of the car. I woke up on the pavement a little ways off from my car. I saw it was on fire and I just got scared. I knew I was dying and when I looked up I saw the sign. So I pulled my self to our spot. But when I got there I couldn't just lay down and die. I couldn't leave you, or Frank, or Jeremy. I had so much to live for. So I started back. But I was so tired that I know I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't found me. But you did. And its over." Claudia Joy looked like she wanted to say something but Michael interrupted them.

"Someone's here to see you" Frank walked through the door and gathered Denise in his arms tears silently running down his face. Denise held on with all her strength. Claudia Joy left with Michael to give them some privacy.

"Frank I want you to promise me something"

"Anything baby anything" he said not letting go.

"Our spot its still there I want to go with you again." Frank pulled away slightly so he could look at her. She knew he was wondering how she knew. "When I was thrown from the car I landed under the sign. I thought you were dead and I thought I was going to die so I forced myself to get to our spot. It was even more beautiful than I remembered. But once I was there I knew I couldn't leave yet. Jeremy, Claudia Joy and my friend's needed me. And then I realized I didn't even know if you were dead. So I forced myself to head back. I wasn't going to make it to the road Frank. I was so tired. I'm sorry I know I should have fought harder. You fought to get back to me" Tears slipped down her face and Frank wiped them away cupping her cheek.

"Baby none of this is you're fault. And I didn't have any live threatening injuries. I love you so much if anything had happened I don't know if I could go on. Baby I'm just so happy you're alive." He pulled her back into his embrace and held on.

Claudia Joy sat in the waiting room thinking about the past few days. In one word Hell. She heard heels clicking on the floor and looked up. She saw Pamela and Roxy hurrying towards her. She enveloped them both in her arms.

"She's ok. She's going to be fine."

Three days later and Denise was ready to leave the hospital. Frank was going to pick her up around noon. She was resting in her own clothes when she heard someone come into the room. She looked up and saw Jeremy standing in the doorway awkwardly. He hadn't been to visit her yet and Denise wondered what he was doing here now. And then it dawned on her as she looked at his guilt ridden face. He had left her alone. He had left her by herself and she had driven off and almost died. There was something else though and she couldn't figure it out until he spoke.

"Is dad here yet?" And there it was. Jeremy didn't want to face his father. Because he knew he would have to tell his father what he had done. How he had beaten his mother when his father was away.

"No, he's picking me up in a few minutes. It's not as bad as you think it is. He'll be angry but he will forgive you. I did." The familiar glint of anger flickered over Jeremy's face. Denise forced herself to remain calm. She would only confirm his suspicions if she got scared. So she swallowed it and concentrated on remaining calm, at least on the outside.

"He won't forgive me! Don't you get it? I hit you, I hit his wife. I'll be lucky if he doesn't kill me."

"Jeremy please just listen"

"NO!" Jeremy took a step towards her and she couldn't help but flinch. He continued to advance on her and she felt her hand slide towards the nurse call button. "You listen to me. I can't even yell without you getting scared. I see you reaching for the call button. You're scared of me and its not your fault you are. I did this to you. And dad is going to see this just how I do. So I'm sorry if I'm not ready to face him yet. But I'll be back. I promise you I'll be back." He left the room then and Denise relaxed slowly trying to get her breathing under control. She had never seen him like that before. Her almost death seemed to have pushed him over the edge completely. That, whatever had just left her room, was not her son. He had no feelings of remorse. And his promise to be back sounded more like a threat then a reassurance. She felt the tears run down her face as she realized she had so many more hurdles to overcome. Her battle was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11: You

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This is me attempting to get quicker on updates. I have the ending on paper I just need a few more chapters to get to that point. So anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it! Please review. Thanks!

**Chapter Eleven: You**

Denise was finally home and it had been a week since they had seen or heard from Jeremy. Frank had called him and Jeremy had apparently said he was taking some time after Denise's almost death. Frank had been satisfied. Denise however was not. Frank was due to be deployed any day now and Denise was afraid that was what Jeremy was waiting for. But for now Denise was enjoying the time they had left together. She lay in Frank's arms one morning not ever wanting to get out of bed. He was tracing circles on her shoulder and back when he crossed an old bruise. She wasn't expecting it and flinched.

"Baby what's wrong?" Denise started to pull away knowing exactly what bruise he had hit. And it wasn't from the accident…

"_Jeremy don't please." Jeremy ignored her and slapped her across the face causing her to fall. She tried to pull herself away form him but he grabbed her shoulder hard leaving an imprint of his hand on her pale skin._

"_I'll teach you who the man of the house is" Denise shrunk back in fear his handprint showing clear as day on her shoulder…_

"Nothing it must be from the accident. I'm still a little sore. Some aspirin and an ice pack should be just hat I need." She hoped he would leave it at that but she could all ready feel him move her shirt to get a better look at it. She wanted to pull away but that would only make him even more suspicious.

"Denise this looks like a handprint."

"Oh yea? Huh that's weird"

"Denise who hurt you?" Frank asked his voice becoming intense and firm.

"Nobody I told you it was from my accident."

"Cars don't have hands Denise. I now you are lying. You have it written all over your face. You know exactly who hurt you." Denise pulled away completely and got off the bed. She put on a brave front and crossed her arms.

"Frank you're being ridiculous and overprotective. The only people I've been with is you, Claudia Joy, and Jeremy" frank looked up sharply hearing Jeremy's name. And then it hit him. Why Jeremy couldn't face him. A memory tucked away in his mind floated back in front of his eyes only worsening the feeling he had in his gut…

_Jeremy walked into the living room and saw his mother alone reading a book on the couch. Frank walked into the dining room but Jeremy didn't see him. _

"_Who do you think you are?" Denise jumped and a look of fear washed over her face. Frank watched silently curious at to why his wife had reacted that way. _

"_Jeremy…I…" Jeremy started to cross the room but saw Frank in the corner of his eye. He lightened his tone and smiled._

"_What are you doing inside on a beautiful day like today. Come on I'll take a walk with you" Frank smiled and went about his business completely missing his son grab his wife's arm in a vice like grip leading her out of the house…_

Frank hadn't thought anything of it at the time. But now it was all becoming clear. Jeremy had been the one to put that bruise on her shoulder. And who knows how many more. Frank's anger rose blurring his vision. He got out pf bed and pulled some clothes on.

"I'll kill him" Denise rushed to him.

"Please Frank he's your son. He was just confused he didn't mean it. It would just happen and then he would be sorry every time" Frank fought back a wave of tears and nausea. Every time he was sorry? That meant that there had been other incidents.

"I can't believe this. How did I not notice what was happening?" He looked at Denise and cupped her face kissing her. "I love you" He dropped his hands and left the house.

"Frank!! Please Frank don't do this!!" He ignored her and sped away in his car. Denise watched him leave and rushed back into the house. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang a few times before anyone picked up.

"Claudia Joy I need you please. Frank found out about Jeremy and he stormed out of here. I don't know what he's going to do. Can you just please come over? I can't do this by myself anymore" After hearing Claudia Joy agree to come over she curled up on the couch. She heard a knock at the door and got up to get it. "Claudia Joy I…Jeremy" Jeremy smiled evilly making Denise back into the house Jeremy following her inside…


	12. Chapter 12: The Spot

Hey everyone I am sooooo sorry for the extremely late updates. It is so hard to write when the show isn't on. But I hear its coming on soon. Does anyone know anything? Just curious. Anyway thank you all for sticking with me your reviews have been great. And I hope that once the show starts up again so will my muse. So this is the second to last chapter. And the last chapter will be out in the next couple of days. Thanks again!

**Chapter Twelve: The Spot**

Denise continued to back into the house until her back hit the wall. Jeremy stopped a mere foot from her.

"Jeremy your father knows" She saw anger pass over her son's face and fear. A very bad combination.

"How could you betray me like that? Why would you tell him? I thought we agreed that I would tell him. At least then I could explain my side."

"I didn't tell him. He found a bruise and I told him it was from the accident and he didn't believe me. I'm so sorry. I can fix this. I promise" Jeremy took another menacing step towards her. He brought his hand up to hit her but stopped himself and backed off.

"How? How are you going to fix this?" Denise let out a breath of relief when he didn't hit her and tried to regain her composure.

"I'll tell your father that it wasn't your fault. I'll tell him that your getting help and that you are truly sorry. You confessed to Michael. And right there you could have hit me. You wanted to but you stopped yourself. That takes a lot of strength Jeremy and I believe that you can use that strength and beat this" She slowly started walking closer to him until she reached him. She raised a hand to his cheek and he leaned into the comfort. "It's going to be ok. I promise" Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jeremy grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. Fear poured form his eyes.

"Who is that? Who did you call?"

"I called Claudia Joy before you came over." Jeremy slammed her up against the wall.

"If she sees me here she'll call Michael and he'll call dad. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry." He took out a gun and pushed into Denise's back. "Get rid of her" He pushed Denise towards the door still keeping aim. He hid behind the door still keeping the gun against her while she opened the door just enough so she they could talk. Bu not so much that Claudia Joy could see Jeremy.

"Claudia Joy. Thanks for coming but um… I'm fine now. I just had a moment but I'm fine now. I really think I need to be alone."

"What's going on? Denise you were practically hysterical over the phone are you sure you're alright?" Denise felt Jeremy's hand start to shake against her back. He was getting scared and that put Claudia Joy in danger.

"Yes I'm fine now please leave I'll call you later I promise" Claudia Joy looked like she was about to object but nodded anyway.

"You promise to call?" Denise nodded feeling Jeremy relax slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Claudia Joy nodded and turned to leave. Denise felt Jeremy lower the gun from her back.

"Claudia Joy!" Denise almost flinched at the harsh blow that came when Jeremy pressed the gun back up against her. "Thank you" Claudia Joy smiled and left. Denise closed the door and looked at Jeremy. "Now what Jeremy? What did you hope to accomplish by coming here?"

"I don't know!" Jeremy shouted running a hand over his short hair. He had yet to put the gun away and with his emotional state Denise was starting to get very nervous. My life is over!" Suddenly he got very quiet and very calm. The change in his demeanor could not be good. "If my life is over so is yours." He grabbed her arm when she tried to shrink back in fear. He pushed her towards the door and grabbed the keys to his truck. "Lets go"

"Where are we going Jeremy?" Jeremy kept his hold on her arm but he relaxed it slightly. And the look in his eyes were frightening. Like he had a plan that was going to fix all of this.

"We are going to the spot"  
"The spot?"

"Yea isn't that where you want to die?" Denise's eyes widened. She tried to pull her arm away but he refused to let go. He put the gun to her head. "You are going to get in the passenger seat like nothing is wrong. And if you don't I'll kill you right here and then I'll go find Claudia Joy. Do you understand?" Denise nodded and allowed him to lead her to the car.

Roxy and Pamela were out for their morning walk when they saw Jeremy come out of Denise's house.

"Wasn't he supposed to have been on a soul finding trip or something?" Roxy asked a wave of concern flooding over her. Roxy's instincts never let her down. And right now they were telling her something was wrong. Denise came out of the house behind him and both Sherwood's got into the car. They both saw something glinting in the sun next to Jeremy. Roxy squinted her eyes to get a better look and gasped. "Did you see that?"

"I don't like this. It looked a lot like a gun." Pamela said looking down after the car.

"I think we should tell Major Sherwood or at least Claudia Joy's husband." Pamela nodded and the two started to walk over to Claudia Joy's house.

Claudia Joy walked down the seemingly endless aisles of the grocery store with her daughter Amanda. Every minute or so she would pull out her cell phone to see if Denise had called. But every time it told her that her friend had yet to call.

"Mom I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't think she is why would she call me and then tell me she's fine when I get there."

"Well Jeremy was going over so maybe they were talking." Claudia Joy stopped and looked at Amanda.

"What?"

"Yea Jeremy said he was going over to take Denise on a drive. So they could talk."

"We have to go now"

"But mom"

"Don't argue with me Amanda." Claudia Joy raced to her car. All the pieces were falling into place. Jeremy had been there when Claudia Joy arrived and was probably threatening his mother so he could take her somewhere. Claudia joy didn't even want to think about what he was going to do to her.

"So let me get this straight you saw Denise and Jeremy get into his truck and he had a gun?" Michael asked. He was desperately hoping he was wrong. Unfortunately Roxy and Pamela nodded. Michael let out a breath of frustration. Whatever Jeremy wanted Denise alone for with a gun could not be a good thing. He heard the door open and shut and realized his wife was home. She came in and when she saw Pamela and Roxy her heart fell. She looked at her husband and his eyes said it all. "Where would he take her?"

"We're almost there mom." Jeremy said a light tone to his voice. He was talking almost as if they were going to the spot for a picnic lunch. "Don't worry I remember how to get there. Remember when you, me, and dad all went camping here one summer. It was so beautiful. I can see why that's where you want to die"

"Jeremy please don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way. Your father will forgive you. But if you kill me you will go to jail." Jeremy picked up the gun and pointed it at her.

"Shut up! I'm doing you a favor. I'm going to kill you no matter what I just thought you would want it to be somewhere you love." Denise nodded to reassure him. He put down the gun so it must have worked. "We're here" he said as he parked under the sign. He got out of the car and opened Denise's door. "Lets go" he said holding the gun.

"Jeremy please"

"I said get out!" he said yanking her from the car. "You want to do this the hard way? That's fine with me" Denise struggled against him hoping to free herself and hide in the woods.

"You're going to kill me anyway why should I make it easy on you." Jeremy hit her hard

sending her to the forest floor.

"Because I can make your death painful or quick and if you cooperate no one else will die today." Denise looked up at him in fear. He pulled her up and she allowed him to lead her into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13: A Mother's Love

Hey everyone here's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who stayed with the story. Hopefully when the show comes back I will have more stories to post. I hoped you all enjoyed the story. I thought the show kind of forgot about this storyline so I decided to pick it up. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews they really meant a lot. Hopefully Army Wives comes back soon so till next time…enjoy!

Denise continued walking in the woods with her son. She was starting to get very nervous. They were very close to the spot. Suddenly Jeremy stopped.

"What's the matter?" Denise asked hoping he was having a change of heart.

"I don't remember where to go from here. You'll have to lead the way" Denise's heart soared. If he had no idea where they were she could lead him around in circles until she thought of a plan.

"We're still pretty far away" Denise lied. Jeremy bought it and nodded. He motioned with the gun for her to start walking and she obliged. Now all she could do was hope her luck had not run out.

Claudia Joy sat on her couch looking at a picture of her and Denise. She was racking her brain for a clue to where Jeremy would take Denise. But the fact of the matter was Claudia Joy really didn't know Jeremy. She knew Denise but not her son. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Amanda knew Jeremy very well. Maybe she would know where Jeremy would take Denise.

"Amanda!" Amanda quietly came into the room worried at how her mother was feeling right now. The last time something had happened to Denise her mother had fallen apart. It was hard for her to see a woman she thought of so strong crumble like that. She bravely went in anyway and saw her mother not a mess but very calm.

"What's up mom?"

"Do you have any idea where Jeremy would take Denise?"

"No but you guys are wrong Jeremy wouldn't do anything to hurt his mother. He probably only took her out to lunch or something."

"With a gun?" Amanda looked away.

"Look Amanda I realize how much you care for Jeremy but you need to realize how much I care for Denise. Everything we know leads to Jeremy. Honey he beat her once upon a time."

"I know but he changed."

"I know it seems that way but when you have that much anger inside you that you would hit someone you care about you can only suppress it. But eventually it's going to come back out. Worse than ever." Amanda looked at her shoes trying to decide what she believed. What if Jeremy was going to hurt his mother? How would she feel if something happened to Denise and she could have prevented it?

"I talked to him the other night. He was really upset about the whole car accident thinking Mrs. Sherwood was dead thing. But what he really seemed angry about was the Spot. He was upset that his mother went there to die. And at the time I thought he was blowing off smoke. But now I'm not so sure. I mean I talked to him before he went over there and he said he was just going to talk to her."

"Amanda" Claudia Joy said taking her daughter's hands. "What did Jeremy say the other night?"

"He said maybe someone should give her what she wanted" Claudia Joy's heart sped up. Give her what she wanted? She racked her brain for something else it could mean but in her heart she knew what Jeremy was planning to do. Kill Denise at the spot.

Denise led Jeremy around in a circle looping back close to the road. Luckily he hadn't noticed yet.

"Hey wait a minute. I know where we are. Are you leading me in circles?"

"No Jeremy I was" She didn't get to finish the sentence. He hit her so hard it knocked her unconscious. Jeremy bent down and picked her up.

"Come on Mom no more games" He started back into the woods. When he figured they were far enough in he set her against a tree. He ran back to his car and got some rope. When he returned Denise had yet to wake up. He started to wrap the rope around her and the tree tying her to it. As he was tying the rope she started to stir.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" she asked struggling against the ropes.

"I'm going to go find the spot and then come and get you. I can move faster and you can't play your little games. Sit tight I'll be back soon." And with that he walked back deeper into the woods. Denise struggled harder but all it did was give her rope burns.

"No!" She cried in desperation. Things were looking bleaker and bleaker. And she honestly did not know if she was going to get out of these woods alive.

Frank rushed into the Holden's residence. Michael had finally been able to reach him on his cell phone.

"Where did Jeremy take my wife?" He asked.

"We think he took her to the spot in the woods." Michael said pulling on his boots. "We're going to get to them before he can do anything to her." He looked at his silent wife. "Do you both hear me?" Claudia Joy nodded.

"Yes sir. When do we head out?" Frank asked his military training taking over.

"Now" Michael said as the group walked out to the car.

"Mom! Dad!" Amanda called. "I'm coming"

"Amanda go back inside the house you are not coming" Michael said.

"Look Jeremy trusts me. If we have to talk him down I have a better chance than anyone. You need me"

"She's right Michael. I don't like it but she's right" Claudia Joy said pleading with her husband.

"Alright get in the car but you stay with me and if and only if we need you will you go anywhere near Jeremy. Do you understand?" Amanda nodded and the group got into the car.

Denise sat tied to the tree trying to find a way out of this. Eventually Claudia Joy would realize she hadn't called her yet and Frank had to come home sometime. When he realized she wasn't there he would be worried. But she was running out of time. She saw Jeremy coming back towards her.

"I found it. We're only about 10 minutes from it. We should be there in no time."

"Jeremy please think about what you're doing. Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone what happened we'll just go home and pretend it never happened."

"I'm not stupid! I know that Claudia Joy will panic when you don't call and Dad has to come home sometime and he's going to know if you're not there I had something to do with it." Jeremy untied her from the tree but quickly tied her hands behind her back giving her no time to even attempt escape. He dragged her on ignoring her pleas for him to think about what he was doing. 10 minutes later they arrived at the spot. "Here we are" Denise had tears streaming down her face in fear. Jeremy really was going to kill her. She could see it in his eyes. He punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees. She coughed trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him. Her son, her baby boy was about to kill her. How did she get here? Jeremy pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her head.

"Please Jeremy don't"

"Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you crawl here after the accident so you could die? Did you ever think that maybe you should fight to survive? That maybe I still needed you? If Claudia Joy hadn't found you here and called an ambulance you would have just quit and left me."

"No! Jeremy she didn't find me here. You're right I did come here when I thought I was going to die but I didn't stay. I knew that I had to fight for you and your father, my friends and my life. Claudia Joy found me deeper in the woods I was trying to get back to the road."

"You're lying!" Jeremy said smacking her across the face. Denise felt blood trickle from the corner of her mouth.

"Jeremy I love you, you are my son. When I realized I had a chance to get back to you I tried. I wasn't going to leave you." Jeremy started getting very agitated. His breathing became heavier and he kept running a hand over his head. He didn't know what to believe any more. As he was fighting his internal battle Denise was slowly working the ropes keeping her restrained. She was starting to feel them loosen and only hoped he didn't decide to shoot her before she had a fighting chance.

"Are you really telling the truth?" Jeremy asked his voice small and childlike. Denise nodded as she felt the ropes fall to the ground. Her hands were free.

"Yes baby I am. You are my son I love you." Jeremy shook his head.

"Its all over for me now I have to"

"No please Jeremy you don't have to you can end this" Denise said tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry" Jeremy said raising the gun. He pointed it at her and fired.

Claudia Joy, Frank, and Michael were racing through the woods. Claudia Joy's heart was beating faster and faster. She ignored her tired legs pleas for her to stop. She pushed on.

"It's just through that patch of trees!" Frank said picking up speed. Michael was right behind Claudia Joy watching her nervously. Something felt wrong. He did not have a good feeling. Suddenly BANG they heard a gun shot coming from the spot.

"NO!" Claudia Joy cried. Michael grabbed her before she could make it through the patch of trees. She did not need to see her best friend dead. Frank ran through the trees and came out to the spot. Michael held Claudia Joy as she cried for her friend. Her sobs wracked her whole body. "I need to see her," she said tearing away from Michael. He tried to stop her but she slipped through his fingers and disappeared. She almost ran right into Frank. He was standing there looking at his wife and his son. Denise put up a hand to silence them. She was cradling Jeremy who was sobbing in her arms. The gun lay a few feet away discarded. Jeremy had fired to miss. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his mother.

A few weeks later and everyone were recovering from the past few months. Jeremy had willingly signed himself into a mental institution to work on his anger management issues. He and Frank attended weekly sessions together to work out all of their problems. Denise visited him every Sunday and then took a walk with Claudia Joy. The four Army Wives had indeed made their girl nights a ritual. Twice a month they would sleep over each other's houses and just enjoy their friendship. Amanda and Jeremy remained dating. Jeremy was not allowed to leave the grounds yet so once a week they would watch a movie in the lounge. After everything that happened everyone's lives remained intact, different but intact. And the Army Wives bond became stronger than ever.

"The Army has its code the wives have their own"

The End


End file.
